


Ностальжи

by Mazoji_Siksnosparne



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Haircuts, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Season 5 Episode 7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/pseuds/Mazoji_Siksnosparne
Summary: Как Эдвард вернул себе обычную причёску после 5х7.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 11





	Ностальжи

**Author's Note:**

> Автор выгуливает кинк на то, что Освальд теоретически мог делать Эдварду причёски.

— Могу я сказать кое-что личное? — спросил Освальд с хитрым прищуром, когда они закончили обсуждать план побега.

Эдвард не горел желанием беседовать с Освальдом о личном. Это заканчивалось ссорой, а они впервые за долгое время смогли поговорить как нормальные люди. Эдвард даже ни разу не захотел схватиться за оружие.

— Твоя причёска ужасна! — воскликнул Освальд, не дожидаясь ответа.

Ну и зачем спрашивал разрешение?..

Но это тоже не стоило того, чтобы вытаскивать пистолет.

— Тебе не нравится — ты и делай другую, — буркнул Эдвард, поджав губы.

— А можно?!

Освальд вскочил со своего кресла и быстро поковылял в ванную. Эдвард начал подозревать, что попался в ловушку. Он закатил глаза и повертелся на стуле, пытаясь сесть ровно. Всё же пистолету ещё нечего было здесь делать.

— Надеюсь, ты не забыл, как это делается, — сказал он, когда Освальд показался в дверях с ножницами, расчёской, машинкой и какой-то простынёй.

— Всё это время я практиковался на самом капризном клиенте — на себе, — заявил Освальд, повязывая простынь.

Эдвард уловил нотку иронии и улыбнулся.

Освальд аккуратно его расчесал. Эдвард мог поклясться, что Освальд задерживал дыхание — так старался не дёрнуть и не потянуть слишком сильно. Поразительно, как в нём сочетались ужасная жестокость и такая нежность. Впрочем, первой было намного больше, так что поражаться почти нечему.

Освальд взял ножницы и пропустил первую прядь между пальцами. Эдвард едва не вздрогнул. Конечно, выровнять волосы — это важный пункт, но Освальд будто ради этого всё и затеял.

Он застыл на стуле, закрыл глаза и приказал себе не обращать внимания. Ну а что? «Ты слишком нежно меня трогаешь» — странная претензия. Эдвард не был способен произнести её вслух. Это означало бы вытащить деликатную тему наружу — а Эдвард хотел закопать её как можно глубже, туда, где, по уверениям фанатиков, находился ад.

Поэтому он замер и закрыл глаза, отчего прикосновения стали ещё приятнее, а дыхание Освальда — ещё громче.

Перед глазами всплывали сцены из их совместного прошлого, когда Освальд ещё не испортил всё. Как они смеялись над чем-то или кем-то. Как Освальд впервые подбирал ему причёску, бегая вокруг с сосредоточенным видом; после этого Эдвард час пытался смыть гель для волос, которым закреплялись идеи. Как они обсуждали планы по управлению Готэмом.

«Это просто ностальгия», — решил Эдвард, расслабился и позволил Освальду поностальгировать тоже.

Но когда Освальду требовалось разрешение? Эдвард открыл глаза, когда с него сняли простынь, и увидел на себе ту же самую стрижку и укладку, что и тогда — когда Освальд ещё не испортил всё.

Тот невозмутимо стряхивал волосы с пиджака Эдварда. И он снова не смог сказать, чтобы Освальд прекратил прикасаться вот так.

— Тебе нравится?

— А тебе нравится? — передразнил Эдвард, когда очнулся и понял, что речь идёт о стрижке.

— Для тебя это лучшая причёска! — уверенно заявил Освальд, похлопал его по плечу и добавил тише: — Хотя мы можем поэкспериментировать ещё.

— В другой раз, — ответил Эдвард, неуверенный, согласился он или отказался.

Он оглядел себя и с сожалением подумал, что придётся идти в душ. Состриженные волосы были повсюду: за шиворотом, на рукавах пиджака, на штанах. Он отряхнулся и нащупал в кармане забытый пистолет.

На лице Освальда сияла улыбка.


End file.
